1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assembling a plurality of cords and more particularly, but not exclusively, to the assembling of the cords of a harness for a weaving loom.
2. History of the Related Art
A number of systems for assembling a plurality of cords is known, such as the one described for example in Belgian Patent BE-A-83 4747 which provides that the upper ends of a group of wires are connected to a sheath of thermoplastic material which is molded on the wires. Document FR-A-90 02467 also discloses a system whereby the cords of the harness are associated with a tubular member engaged in a bushing so that the cords are retained by abutment of the lower end of the tubular member against an annular base of the bushing.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the known systems of assembly so that they can be rendered automatic, while ensuring a particularly efficient retention of the cords and so that their cost is decreased.